Demi Cinta
by Fei Mei
Summary: Severus Snape selalu mencintai Lily Evans. Selalu. Walau ia pernah mengucapkan kata terlarang itu, walau ia harus menyerah, tetapi rasa cintanya pada gadis berambut merah itu nyata. *Untuk event Stream of Melody di grup United Fandom, berdasarkan lagu milik Kerispatih* #ONESHOT, COMPLETE.


Fict super singkat lainnya dari Fei Mei yang super unyu nan cantik jelita ini! #cuih

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR, lagu Demi Cinta adalah milik Kerispatih.

**a/n**: Untuk meramaikan event Stream of Melody di grup United Fandom. Fict ini berdasarkan lagu Demi Cinta, Sev's POV.

**.**

**.**

**Demi Cinta**

**by: Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu aku berjalan seorang diri. Ya, tiada orang di sisi kiri maupun kananku. Hampa. Kosong. Hanya diri ini seorang yang berjalan menapaki jalan ini. Bukan merupakan hal baru sebenarnya jika aku berjalan sendiri, karena memang aku selalu sendiri. Tidak ada yang pernah berjalan bersamaku –tidak pernah sejak _saat itu_.

Dulu kuyakin diri ini inosen. Seorang anak kecil yang lugu yang akan selalu berjalan dalam kehidupan yang datar-datar saja, dunia yang orang bilang membosankan. Tetapi semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kupikirkan. Aku penyihir. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyangkal bahwa tangan kecil ini dapat menyihir segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Sejenak kurasa hanya aku yang 'abnormal', namun pikiranku salah untuk kesekian kalinya. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah yang berasal dari keluarga muggle tiba-tiba menjadi temanku. Dan kami saling mengaku, bahwa kami adalah teman pertama untuk satu sama lain. Dengan Lily Evans, si gadis berambut merah itu, kami berdua mengikat janji untuk akan selalu menjadi sahabat bagi satu sama lain.

Hanya orang buta yang akan berkata Lily tidak cantik. Hanya orang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengar betapa baiknya gadis itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak akan senang padanya. Jika aku memberinya penghargaan,mungkin aku sudah memberinya penghargaan sebagai predikat 'teman pertama', 'satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki', dan 'cinta pertamaku'.

Walau inosen, aku tetap tidak bodoh. Aku mencintainya. Sungguh, amat sangat mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tetapi aku pun tahu, ia hanya menganggapku sahabatnya, hanya sebagai orang yang perlu ia lindungi dari keusilan Potter dan genk-nya. Tidak pernah aku berharap lebih darinya. Cukup dengan berada di sisi Lily tiap harinya, itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia di tengah kelamnya hidup.

Selalu kuberharap hubunganku dengannya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku dibutakan oleh amarah. Amarah yang sebenarnya bukan untuk gadis itu, tetapi malah kulontarkan api amarahku padanya. Hanya dengan satu kata, aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Hanya dengan satu kata, aku sukses mengakhiri pertemanan kami. Hanya dengan satu kata, aku berhasil membuatnya jauh dariku. Hanya dengan satu kata, yakni '_mudblood_'.

Lalu aku berlari. Kemana? Aku tidak tahu. Tiada pernah aku mencoba melihat ke belakang, namun bayangan masa lalu selalu ada di pikiranku –tak pernah bisa kulupakan, tak pernah bisa kubuang dalam memori otak ini.

Suatu ketika, sepucuk surat datang ke kotak pos rumahku. Surat itu dari Lily. Itu bukan surat yang menanyakan 'apa kabar' atau curhatan-curhatan yang biasa ia celotehkan bertahun-bertahun lalu. Itu adalah surat undangan. Undangan pernikahannya dengan James Potter. Astaga. Tuhan, inikah hukuman untukku?

Setahun kemudian, aku telah menjadi pengikut kepercayaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dan kudengar beliau akan mendatangi rumah Potter. Aku berusaha untuk pergi menyelamatkan Lily. Hanya Lily saja. Aku tidak peduli akan James apalagi putranya. _Hanya Lily_. Tetapi sesampainya diriku di rumah megah itu, semuanya gelap. Semuanya berantakan. Semuanya hancur –termasuk hati dan perasaan ini.

Kudatangi si wanita cantik pemilik rambut merah terang itu. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya tertutup. Kuraih tangannya dan menitikkan sejumlah tetes air mata yang mengalir dari pipiku. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia telah tiada. Lily-_ku_ sudah pergi meninggalkan aku untuk kedua kalinya. Ia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Kini aku telah sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Tempat dimana ia telah dimakamkan. Aku berdiri seorang diri. Sedang ia, ia tertidur lelap di dunia sana bersama dengan Potter. Seperti dulu, aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia berpasangan. Asal ia bahagia, aku akan bahagia. Jika di surga sana ia tersenyum, aku akan _mencoba_ untuk tersenyum walaupun perbandingannya adalah satu dari satu juta. Tetapi ya, aku akan tersenyum untuknya jika ia mau.

Lily Evans. Mungkin ia sudah tiada. Tetapi aku tahu satu kenyataan yang pasti: kutahu dirinya nyata. Kutahu aku tidak bermimpi saat melihat sesosok malaikat cantik bernama Lily Evans datang ke hadapanku. Kutahu persahabatan antara diriku dan dirinya nyata. Kutahu perasaan cintaku padanya adalah hal yang riil.

Kupikir aku telah melakukan segala hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk menunjukkan betapa aku mencintainya. Tetapi ternyata aku salah. Masih ada satu hal yang dapat kulakukan sebagai bukti nyata aku mencintai Lily: melindungi putra semata wayangnya. Berat hati memang, setiap aku melihat wajah Harry yang sangat mirip dengan James. Namun apa daya, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati mata hijau pemuda itu –mata yang diwariskan oleh Lily.

Aku akan menjalani hidup ini untuk Lily. Aku akan melindungi Harry demi Lily. _Hanya _untuk Lily Evans-_ku_ seorang.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Singkat kan? Gaje kan? Gak nyambung dengan lagu kan? FEI UNYU KAN? Pastilah... *ditampar karena pertanyaan terakhir*

REVIEW!


End file.
